Writer's Block
by Sunkissed Promises
Summary: JONAS. He'd never thought he'd say it but if it wasn't for his annoying brothers, his persistent stylist and Justin Bieber then he would never have found his new inspiration. Nick/Macy


**Disclaimer; I do not own JONAS LA (JONAS) nor do I own Disney**

**Hey guys! How've you been? I'm back here with another oneshot! Thanks to those who reviewed my latest story; Lesson Of Love. I love reading your reviews, I really do! Many thanks to those who added me to their favourite authors list and to those who favourited my stories :) They make me feel loved! Hehe**

**So here is another oneshot for you lovely people! Enjoy!**

Writer's Block

Nick banged his head against the dinner table and groaned. This cannot be happening... Again! He cannot have writers block. He already had one last month. If he keeps this up then he'll soon lose his talent all together.

He let his forehead collide with the hardwood table and received strange looks from all around the table. Kevin, Joe, Mrs. Lucas, Mr. Lucas and Frankie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wazzup bro?" Joe asked casually as he took a bite out of his toast. They were currently sat down for breakfast doing they're usual morning routine but when Nick woke up this morning, he had the same problem he had just a month ago. He has writer's block. And things do not go well at all when he has writers block. Not. At. All.

Nick looked up and groaned in response before letting his head smack against the table once more. Then a few more times.

"Nicholas Lucas!" his mother scolded him.

Nick looked up then blink. "Why's everyone looking at me?" he asked then looked down at his bowl. No milk. No cereal. "Oh right," he said then grabbed the milk and poured the cereal. He placed them back down then started hitting his head against the table.

"Nick!" his dad exclaimed as he watched his son hit his head on the table over and over and over again. Kevin blinked and Frankie smirked. "Son, what's wrong?"

"I. Have. Writer's. Block." he answered hitting his head inbetween the words. "Again." he added.

"Oh," they all said in unison.

"And I thought it was something serious! Phew!" Kevin commented and carried on eating his Crunchy Cats. Nick stopped as he glared at him.

"Dude, this _is _serious! This is the second time after last month! I never get constant writer's block! Ever!" Nick exxagerated as he looked at his family relatives with a serious face. Joe laughed. "Dude, what's so funny?"

Joe shrugged. "I dunno. It's just, last time you had writer's block and couldn't remember the song you had to repeat the _whole _day to try and remember it. It was _hilarious!_" Joe remarked, clearly amuse.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Then you must remember Joseph that no song means no fans and no fans means?" he quipped. It was Nick's turn to smirk as he saw Joe thinking. Suddenly his eyes widened and he stood up.

"No girls?" Joe exclaimed in horror. "Nick! You have to write a new song!"

"Joe, calm down... I will." Nick replied. "All I have to do is try remember it." He cleared room in the table and was about to start hitting it again with his head before his mom stopped him.

"Nick, no." his mom told him off. Mrs. Lucas lightly patted the spot and looked at all of them. "My poor table." she cooed and received weird glances around the table.

"Jee mom," Nick commented. "Way to care more about the table than your own son."

"What?" Mrs. Lucas asked as she glanced at them. "The table is very important to me. Me and your father have had this as long as this firehouse was built."

"Seriously?" Kevin questioned. "Wow! You and dad must be _really _old!" he added as he admired the table. Mr. and Mrs. Lucas rolled their eyes.

"Alright boys," Mrs. Lucas began. "Hurry up now. School's in 20 minutes. Nick eat your breakfast."

Nick nodded as he started eating his cereal and Kevin ruffled his hair. "Don't worry Nick, you'll always come fourth." Kevin said to him. "After me, the table and Joe of course." he looked at Joe who opened his mouth to protest. "Then again, there's Frankie. Oh well, Nick you rank 5th now."

"Hey! How come I'm after the table?" Joe exclaimed. "And why are _you _first?"

"Coz I'm the oldest." Kevin answered and stuck his tongue out.

"Well, I'm the more attractive one!" Joe bragged. Kevin laughed sarcastically.

"As if dude," Kevin retorted. "You're third place. Get over it. Unless you want Frankie to steal your place then-"

"I am not gonna lose my place to Frankie," Joe responded then turned to Frankie. "No offense little man."

Frankie rolled his eyes then turned to Mrs. Lucas. "Now do you see what I have to put up with Mom? Do you_ see_?" he pointed at Joe and Kevin who continously bantered and Mrs. Lucas smiled.

"Don't worry Frank," Mrs. Lucas smiled and kissed his cheek. "You'll always be my number one." she whispered and Frankie grinned with pride.

"Hey! I heard that!" Nick exclaimed and Mr. Lucas chuckled.

"Okay boys, enough now. " Mrs. Lucas cut in between Joe and Kevin's little fight. "School."

The three Lucas brothers entered the school with their usual flaunty entrance. Nick who had his guitar with him quickly went to his locker as Joe and Kevin glared at each other then followed him. Nick tried opening his locker but failed as the combination didn't work.

He groaned. He started hitting his head endlessly and he knew he'd have a huge bruise across his forehead by tomorrow. Joe and Kevin crossed their arms against their chest and glared at each other.

Meanwhile, a chirpy Stella skipped to the boys as she saw them by Nick's locker. She stopped as she saw one member of JONAS hitting his head against the locker repeatedly and the other two glaring at each other.

"Uhm, hi guys?" It was more of a question than a greeting. "What's going on?"

"I'm not talking to you." Joe and Kevin spoke in unison, not even bothering to greet Stella.

"Ha! You just did!" Kevin did his 'Uh-uh' look in triumph.

"So did you!" Joe pointed a finger at him.

"No I didn't!" Kevin spoke. "I was talking to err.. Nick! Yeah! I was talking to Nick! Hi Nick!" Kevin waved at him. "See?" he turned to Joe then suddenly turned to Nick. "See Nick? I was err talking to you. Right Nick?"

"Well I was talking to Stella!" Joe said and turned to Stella. "Hi Stella! See Stella? I'm talking to you. Hi Stells!"

"Uhm, hi..." she said unsure. "What's wrong with Nick?" she asked no one in particular. She watched the youngest Lucas and winced at how hard he was hitting his head.

"He's-" Joe and Kevin said in unison. They glared at each other.

"She asked me!" Joe argued.

"No she didn't!" Kevin disagreed.

"Uh, yeah she did!" Joe answered back.

"Uh, no she didn't." Kevin copied his tone. "She said 'What's wrong with Nick?' she didn't say 'Oh, hey Joe! What's wrong with Nick?' now did she? She said 'What's wrong with Nick.' not 'Hey Joe! What's wrong with Nick?'. So there!" he stuck his tongue out.

"So, it's not like she was forwarding the question to you." Joe replied. "She talked to me last meaning she was asking the question to me. So there!"

"Uhm, guys?" Stella tried interrupting the two bickering.

"That is absurd Joseph!" Kevin exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"You're absurd Kevin!" Joe lamely shot back.

"Err guys!" Stella tried again.

"Dude, that's lame! What kind of comeback is that? That's like the lamest comeback of the lamest comebacks." Kevin retorted.

"Oh, so you're the King of All Comebacks now are you?" Joe questioned as he took a step forward. Kevin took a step forward aswell.

"Guys!" Stella tried for the third time.

"Well, maybe I am!" Kevin answered and Stella rolled her eyes. Remind her how she became friends with the brothers who constantly fight over little things. She watched Nick who didn't flinch as he carried on banging his head against the locker.

Stella huffed at seeing they weren't going to stop and looked around her. She smiled as she saw a small brunette walking down the corridor with her usual sports equipment. "Hey Mace!" Stella yelled. "Over here!"

Macy looked up and wave as she saw Stella Malone with her favourite band. "Hey Stells!" Macy grinned and walked over to them. She cautiously placed the tennis racket under her arm so she wouldn't be able to hurt any of the Lucas brothers. Thank God she was over her fainting and hyperventelating. All she has to do is to not hurt them. And she's doing pretty well at the moment.

She reached the Lucas boys and their stylist and beamed. "Hi Joe! Hi Kevin! Hi Stella!" Macy smiled then turned to Nick. "Hi Nick!" she waved. Nick pulled a thumbs up with one of his hands as he continued hitting his head.

"Hi Macy," Kevin and Joe chorused as they stopped fighting for a moment then carried on. Stella let out an impatient sigh as the three Lucas boys acted like both Macy and her weren't there. She turned to Macy who was looking at Nick.

"Nick, are you okay?" Macy asked, quite worried. Nick barely nodded and carried on hitting his head.

"I. Have. Writer's. Block." he repeated the same thing earlier this morning and Macy bit her lip as Nick carried on.

"Again." Joe and Kevin added at the same time, stopping for a moment then carrying on with their fighting.

Stella rolled her eyes and Macy reached out for Nick. "Would you please stop?" Macy offered lightly. "You're giving me a headache Nick." she said rubbing her forehead and wrinkling her nose. Nick turned to her and let out a small half smile before rubbing his forehead.

"Oww," he mumbled. "That actually hurts."

Macy laughed and turned to Stella as she spoke. "So are you guys still up for my clothes fitting tonight?" Stella asked as Nick rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah," Nick answered. "If those two will stop fighting."

"What is it this time?" Stella asked in a bored tone. "Let me guess, they fought over who's more attractive, ranks, and is a table involve?" she guessed.

"Somewhere along those lines, yes." Nick answered and Stella sighed.

"Typical." she responded. "So... writer's block?"

Nick groaned. "Don't get me started. I do not want to start stepping on quick dry spackle, have milk thrown at me, have your jumped disembled, get my guitar ripped in two then have a girl asked me on a date twice. Please. No thanks."

They all turned to Joe and Kevin who was still in the midst of their fight. "Oh, so you want a staring competition now?" Kevin mused. "You're on! Prepare to lose Joseph!"

The warning bell rang, signalling they have a few minutes untill they got to homeroom, and Stella huffed as she dragged Joe and Kevin off to class. Macy and Nick stiffled a laugh as Joe and Kevin went on with their staring competition. Macy turned to Nick who was trying to get his locker opened.

"So, uhm, Nick.." she fought hard not to say 'Of JONAS' as she knew Nick prefered to be called by his first name. "Wanna walk to homeroom with me?" she asked in a small, hopeful voice. She was really trying her best to get along with all three brothers without hurting them. She was getting along with Kevin and Joe and it was just Nick who needs to soften up a bit.

Nick turned to her, a small smiled playing on his lips. "You're not gonna faint are you?" he asked her.

Macy blinked then mistook his answer as a 'no'. "Oh, I guess I'll see you later then." she said as she turned around to leave, quite disappointed.

"Hey Mace, wait!" Nick grabbed her arm lightly, stopping her. "I'd love to walk to homeroom with you." he said smiling just a little bit.

Macy beamed. Fangirl mode on. "Really? Oh wow! A member of JONAS just said he'd love to walk to class with me! Oh my gosh! I have to post this on my blog! Nick you wouldn't mind if I interview you, would-" she stopped as she saw the distress look on Nick's face. "I'll- I'll just stop now." she said looking down at her shoes. Dang. She had a clean record of not freaking out aswell.

Macy looked up to find Nick trying to stifle a laugh. "Macy, Macy, Macy," Nick shook his head then turned to his locker to try and open it again. He must admit, he found his number one fan girl quite adorable. And right now, he completely forgot about his writer's block.

"Are you.. laughing at me?" Macy asked smiling. She looked at Nick who turned to her.

"Maybe," he replied. "But it's cute the way you ramble."

Macy blushed and Nick faced his locker once more. He called her cute. Kind of. That's normal right? Don't faint Macy. Do NOT faint. Macy Marianne Misa your conscience is telling you, no, DEMANDING you not to faint. Hold it in girl.

As Macy repeated that mantra in her head, Nick was becoming impatient by the second. Why couldn't he remember his stupid combination? Nice one Nick, way to keep hitting your head so you lose your memory. Macy waited patiently as Nick let out a sigh of frustration.

"Great! This is great! I forgot my stupid locker combination!" Nick remarked sarcastically. He groaned and Macy blinked.

"Want me to try for you?" she asked. Nick raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know my locker combination?" he questioned her and she shrugged.

"Would it be weird if I did?" she responded quietly and Nick chuckled.

"No, but be my guess..." he said stepping aside and letting Macy near his locker. He watched her slip in a quick combination and he didn't really expect her to get it right but as the last combination was punched and a click was heard, Nick stared at her. "How did you-?"

"Uhm," Macy blushed a pink colour as she looked down at her feet again. "It's my locker combination aswell..."

Nick stared at her then smiled as she looked up. He knew his fan girl well and if he was guessing then her combination would be the date of their first ever concert. And funnily enough, Nick just remembered that it was his combination aswell.

"The concert here in-" he didn't even need to finish his sentence.

"Yep..." Macy nodded, a little bit embarassed. "Is that too weird?"

"Kevin and Joe might think it is," Nick mused. Macy bit her lip. "I think it's cute." he added and if Macy wasn't any redder now then she would look like a tomato. Nick grabbed his books for the first few periods then shoved them in his bag. "Let's go!"

Macy nodded and walked beside Nick as they headed for Homeroom. The rest of the day went bizarrely fast for Nick and next thing he knew, they were already back at home, getting ready for clothes fitting with Macy and Stella.

"Dudes, are you two still not talking to each other?" Nick questioned as he jumped into his bed an ice pack on his forehead. His head was quite sore since he'd been hitting ever since this morning. He has Macy to thank for stopping him from banging his head when he had the chance.

"Hmmph!" Kevin scoffed as he glared at Joe. Joe stuck his tongue out at him and crossed his arms.

"Guys, Macy and Stella will be here soon for the outfit fittings and do you guys want Stella hurting you for not cooperating?" Nick asked them. They responded with a huff. Nick rolled his eyes and got out of the bed as he heard his mom shout for them.

"Nick, Joe, Kevin!" Mrs. Lucas yelled. "Stella and Macy are here! Go ahead girls, they're just upstairs."

"Thanks Mrs. Lucas," the two girls chorused. Stella and Macy went up the Stellavator (still patent pending) and walked in, Nick with an ice pack on his head and Joe and Kevin glaring at each other. Stella was the first to speak.

"Let me guess," she sighed, her attention to Nick. "They didn't make up?" she was met by a nod. "Right, Joe! Kevin! A word!" she stomped over to Kevin and Joe and dragged them downstairs, leaving Nick and Macy on their own.

Nick groaned as he layed back down on his bed, the ice pack over his forehead. He really shouldn't have been hitting his head against that stupid table and that stupid locker. He then remembered the reason. His writer's block. He totally forgot about it and now he remembered.

He heard popping noises and sat up to see Macy sat on a table, swinging her legs and making pop noises with her mouth and her finger. She looked around her admiring their room and Nick found it cute. She looked like an innocent little kid.

Macy stopped as her gazed fell upon Nick. "Sorry!" she apologized and Nick shook his head.

"It's okay Mace," he responded then watched as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. He took a good look on what she was wearing. She had a lacy pink top with some blue skinny jeans. Simple yet cute. "You okay?" he asked her. She blinked a couple of times then nodded.

"Uhm, can I sit with you?" she asked quietly and Nick gazed at her. She was just too adorable for words sometimes. She watched for his response with her big hazel eyes and he smiled lightly. She can be so shy at times. She's usually active and bubbly but when it comes to knowing the boundaries, she's so quiet and shy.

"Sure!" Nick answered and Macy smiled, walking near him. She sat on the floor near his bed and looked around the room.

"You and your brother's room is really big." she commented and Nick chuckled. She looked up to find his drum kit hovering above his bed. "Do you not get scared of the drums falling on top of you?" Again, he chuckled.

"No, not really." he answered then placed the ice pack over his head.

"So how's your writer's block?" she asked as she let her hand wander around the carpet around her. Nick groaned. He still can't think of a song.

"Horrible." he answered. "It annoys me just by thinking about it."

"Then don't." she replied and he raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, if it bothers you so much then just stop thinking about it for a while. It's like when you try and find something and you spent ages looking for it. Then when you stop, it just shows up."

Nick blinked. "Then what am I suppose to think about now?" he asked her.

"Justin Bieber?" she suggested. He looked at her strangely then laughed. "What? It was the first thing that popped into my head beside JONAS." she cried in defense and Nick tried stifling another wave of laughter coming out of his mouth.

"Justin Bieber? Seriously?" he asked in disbelief. "You like Justin Bieber?"

"Yeah!" Macy exclaimed. "His songs are really good! I like Stuck In The Moment, it's so sweet!"

"He's 12 years old!" Nick cried.

"He's 16!" Macy corrected.

"And apparently hasn't reached puberty yet." Nick added.

"Nick!" Macy exclaimed, laughing. "You take that back! He's a great singer!"

"He sings like a girl," Nick stated, placing the ice pack back on his head. "Baby, baby oooooooooh!" he mimicked in a high voice.

"And you don't?" Macy replied cheekily.

"Oh, you did not just go there Misa!" Nick exclaimed standing up.

"Oh, I think I just did Lucas." Macy shot back, standing up aswell.

"It's on!" he exclaimed as he rushed towards. Macy screamed as she tried to make a run for it but failed as he grabbed her legs and threw her over his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! NICK!" she laughed as Nick ran and began spinning her. "Nick stop! I'm gonna fall!"

"Don't worry Mace! I won't let you!" he grinned before throwing her in mid air, slightly. She screamed and he laughed as he caught her again. He seem to have forgotten about his headache and his writer's block.

"Nick! Stop! Okay, I'm sorry! Put me down!" she giggled. Nick laughed as he settled her back down. She took time to collect deep breaths as she was laughing too hard. "How dare you!" she exclaimed, slapping his arm lightly. "How dare you Mr. Lucas of JONAS! That is assault towards your number one fan!" she joked and slapped him once more.

"And that Miss Misa of School is assault towards a third of JONAS!" he told her and she grinned.

"A third of JONAS who sings like a girl!" she laughed then squealed as Nick picked her up again. "NICK!"

By the Stellavator, three people watched as they saw Nick and Macy laugh and mess about. "Aww, they look so cute!" Stella gushed and Kevin and Joe nodded.

"I think Nick has just found his new song!" Kevin exclaimed.

"YES! More girls for Joe!" Joe pumped his fist in the air and Kevin and Stella exchanged weird looks. "What?" They looked back at the two who were laughing non stop, not aware of the audience they were dragging.

"I heard screaming!" Mr. Lucas exclaimed as he ran up the stairs, Frankie and Mrs. Lucas trailing behind them.

Stella pointed at the cute couple infront of them and they all 'awww'ed. "My little boy's growing up!" Mrs. Lucas sniffled and they all rolled their eyes.

"Pssh! Mom, you said that to Kevin when he was 8 and still, look at where he's at." Joe commented and earned a slap on the head from Stella. "Hey! Oww! That hurts!" Stella smiled innocently before turning her attention back to Nick and Macy.

"I'm betting that Macy becomes Nick's girlfriend by the end of the month." Frankie spoke up as he waved a dollar in the air.

"Psshaw! I bet you that Nick has pictures of Macy in his locker by the end of this week." Joe piped up, waving a five dollar bill in the air.

"Hah! I'm betting that Nick will have a brand new song by the end of this day!" Kevin mused and Mr. and Mrs. Lucas nodded. "How much are you guys betting?" Kevin turned to Mr. and Mrs. Lucas who started routing through their pockets.

"I can't believe you guys are betting on Nick and Macy!" Stella exclaimed.

"Stell, you'll have your share in this." Joe told her.

"I'm in!" Stella beamed.

Meanwhile Nick and Macy were too caught up in their own little world to even notice Stella, Kevin, Joe, Frankie, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas standing there. But as Nick spun Macy around in his bedroom, everyone in the room, except for a certain brunette, knew that Nick had finally found a new inspiration. And hopefully, he'll use that inspiration for more songs to come in the future.

**Agh! The ending was so cheesy :/ Sorry about that guys... I didn't know how to end it. Sorry again if the story was not that good. I started this yesterday and I was determined to get it finished by today.**

**So, uh, review please? They make me smile :) Sorry if you think that I rushed this a little bit. I didn't know if there were enough Nacy moments there... Another thing I'm disappointed about. What do you think? A review would be nice.**

**Love,**

**Sunny xox**


End file.
